


When You're the Only One

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst ahead, Giving up someone important, I wrote this at 1030 I have school tomorrow pls help, Oh look not a Maxvid fic thank god, She just want what was best for Max, Small amounts of cussing, sadness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: She didn't have a choice in the matter. She knew she couldn't take of him alone, it'd be impossible.She'd just hoped there would be someone who did.There'd have to be.And she hoped they'd be perfect for Max.





	When You're the Only One

When Julia realized she was alone, she knew she couldn't do it. Knew that when he up and left her, that the little bundle in her arms wouldn't have the life he deserved.

She wanted to take care of him, give him the best she could, and make sure the boy had everything he wanted. But without a father, nor a capable job in holding, she didn't have a choice.

Just walking up to that door made her stomach turn, not to mention the pain she felt on the ride over, looking in the rearview at his eyes. Trying her absolute best not to cry.

So as a sign of reassurance, each time a tear wanted to fall, she'd look at her child, but with a smile. Never did she want their last moments to be of her broken face.

Signing those adoption papers, she couldn't even read her own pen. And although the few tears that escaped her eyes were noticable, she didn't let Max see them. A few drops smeared the paper, making her scratch even more unlegable. But she had done it, given away something that she oh so wanted a choice in, but for the life of couldn't bear him loving the burden that was her. She felt regret, the regret of putting her child on someone else's front porch.

Then again, maybe he'd be given to someone who loved him more than she did. Someone who could guide him onto a better path, rather than the one she had chosen. God, she'd hope that'd happen.

Julia handed over the child, like it almost felt effortlessly. Something that she didn't deserve to feel, nor did she want to.

Walking back, it almost felt as though she was just taking her first steps. Then again, that was another reminder of Max's upbringing she again wouldn't be able to see.

Back in her car, her head rested on the wheel, breaking down each choked sob she'd held up for so long. She couldn't believe she did that.

After all those years of fighting for Ashwin to get to America, just to have him rid her on the spot. With a baby on the way, and several taxes that buried the two nose deep. But he'd promise so much money was riding on the job. A job in which it became an imperative mission that he'd set out for America's economy. Of course, she knew it wasn't just her he was looking for, but at the time things between them seemed so right.

Pen Pals became two writing each other for years without end. He spoke little about his parents, but she had assumed they weren't too keen on the whole situation. As a matter of fact, neither were her parents, shutting her out of their lives completely. She left as soon as he came, and that's how it started to go downhill.

* * *

 

 "I'll be back, I swear. If I'm not after a month, just know, I'm still safe. I love you," he grazed his dark palms on her small, stomach, the one that held the month old child. "I love you too."

That was it.

Eight and a half months ago, those were the last words of him she heard before he boarded that plane.

After the first month was up, she did as he instructed. It was like he fell off the face of he Earth. Disappeared without a trace, and although she wanted to desperately search for Ashwin, there was the obvious thing stopping her.

Maximilian. Their son. Something unexpected that could've turned into something great. It could have, only if she had tried more, only if Ashwin had tried more.

When born, the boy's physical traits were almost entirely derived from his father's side. His light maple skin, and the pitch black mane called hair were all his. Though when he opened his eyes, she saw the most beautiful teal irises she'd ever seen. He'd gotten them from his grandmother. She knew.

Those pupils never ceased to fade when she had looked at her mother. After she passed, she realized how much she truly missed seeing those eyes, and to see them again, it was heartbreaking. Because she knew, that'd never last either.

After she had Max, she _truly_ stopped looking for Ashwin. It was a lost cause. He'd only given her one address, and she'd send too many letters checking up on him, yet never received one back. Her husband used to never do that.

Escaping the long train of thought, she lifted her head from the wheel, and noticed an all too familiar stuffed animal in the passenger seat. Mr. Honeynuts, her old stuffed animal. One that she wanted to pass down to her child, but now wouldn't get the chance to.

Unless she marched her sorry, unorganized ass back up to that office and made the special order to give it to Max, there would be no way she'd forgive herself for that. And although she didn't want to admit it, she did want him to remember her. Or at least something from her, so he maybe could wonder if she tried hard enough.

* * *

 

"P-please. I want him t-to have t-this. Something, jus' so he could try to remember me." She was shaking, but trying her absolute damnedest to keep herself together.

Thankfully, the wee hours of the morning were still shrouding the sky, so only the secretary at the front desk was present. The secretary gave a sincere smile, and gingerly took the bear. Wrapping Julia in a warm hug, one that she needed mind you, ended with her assuring that Max would get it, and that he'd be okay.

As she walked out, she'd hoped he'd be okay. Hoped somebody would be perfect for the boy.

Somebody would.

_Somebody would fucking have to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my uncannon, written late last night, and particularly sad story. I don't know, I've just been reading a couple of those stories that had Max's mother in them, and I thought I could write my own?? I have a couple of unfinished fics in my account, but got done with this one!
> 
> I think I'll leave this on a one shot, since another story I want to write is my Tumblr drafts. Just dropping a kudos makes my day, thanks for reading!


End file.
